Take My Twist With A Shout
by Tineke
Summary: Derek thinks that Stiles might enjoy topping the first time they have sex. Stiles is a little blindsided by how much he agrees.


**Written for Luna, who was saddened by the lack of bottom!Derek she'd found. Title from Glamorous Indie Rock n' Roll by The Killers.**

Of all the things that Stiles never expected in his life, an alpha werewolf, stark naked and on his hands and knees, on his bed was probably top of the list. Though putting it like that wasn't exactly fair, he amended, considering said alpha was actually his boyfriend, and it wasn't like he hadn't expected sex eventually. Because boyfriends did stuff like kissing and rubbing and reaching orgasm in the same vicinity. But sex was _sex_ and when Stiles had thought about it - which, yeah, had been a lot - he had generally pictured himself on the receiving end. Not that he didn't want to do this, because Derek's... well... receiving end was kind of fascinating especially now that it was parked right in front of him. Just most of the time the whole alpha thing was kind of blatantly obvious in every way and this way around hadn't really occurred to Stiles until Derek brought it up.

"_Would you prefer the other way around?" His voice had been calm - he was almost always calm in a way that made Stiles feel awkward about his own verbal flailing._

_Though, not awkward enough to restrain it. "No? I mean _yes_- I mean I wouldn't not want to do that too at some point, I just kind of figured. I don't know, like, you look at dogs and their dominance structures and shit-" and somewhere in his tirade his hands had escaped his control too and his gestures were becoming increasingly erratic, "-and _mounting _is this huge thing, and not just in terms of mating." He shook his head. "Not that you're a _dog_, I mean that's pretty obvious, but I figured the whole canine thing. _Genus_. That it would be similar." Derek's eyebrows were slowly raising, the only sign he was even somewhat disturbed by Stiles words, but considering it was Derek that was a pretty big sign in itself. He tried in vain to rein himself in._

"_Stiles-"_

"_I mean you have to admit you take a great amount of pleasure in pinning people to walls, and trees, and that kind of thing. And you _loom _a lot. You're a _loomer_. And I know I'm not supposed to subscribe to stereotypes but all the porn I've watched has been the larger, manlier guy fucking the other guy into oblivion-"_

"_Stiles-"_

_He could hear amusement creeping into Derek's voice, but it just sent his own voice a few notches higher as the words kept bubbling out. "And I am _really clearly _the other guy. The - what do they call them. Twink. I think I'm a twink. And _wow was my porn watching habits a weird thing to bring up right now but, um." The words stopped as abruptly as they'd started. "I didn't expect this."

"_I might've gotten that," Derek said, a small smile curling the edges of his mouth. "But there are a few reasons I think we should do it this way around."_

"_Uh-huh?" was all Stiles managed in response._

"_I'm not going to lie and say I don't enjoy dominance, but that doesn't mean I have to be in that place all the time." He shrugged. "And I'm sure you're aware that this isn't going to be quite as straightforward as sex between, say, Scott and Allison-"_

"_Please never mention Scott in conjunction with sex ever again," Stiles broke in flatly, and Derek inclined his head, continuing as if he hadn't been interrupted._

"_I thought it might be easier for you - since you're less experienced - to be in a position which has a little more control over what's happening. I can walk you through it.." Derek didn't look like he'd said anything particularly of note, but Stiles was struck hard by two contrasting feelings. Firstly the urge to know _everything about all of Derek's sex life ever _mixed in with the urge to know nothing about it at all because he simultaneously wanted the opportunity to find everyone who'd touched Derek's dick so he could poke them viciously in the chest and inform them they couldn't do it anymore, and to lose all knowledge that Derek had actually had sex before so he didn't think about what he had to live up to. And secondly, the kind of flutter that always ran through his chest when he remembered Derek was looking out for him._

_He forced himself to push that aside though, simply clearing his throat, and saying "So that's two reasons. You said you had a few?"_

_Derek smirked at him like he could _hear _Stiles emotional turmoil, which was ridiculous, before leaning over the table and saying in a low voice, "I just really want you to fuck me."_

_Stiles was pretty sure his heart stopped._

Really, he'd thought he was prepared. Meticulously prepared. He'd done his research. More than just watching porn, too, considering what everyone said about how unrealistic it was. Of course most porn didn't go from making out and making each other naked to one of the participants staring at the others ass like it held the most terrifying secret in the universe. Which, really. It was an ass. Stiles had one of his very own, it didn't make any sense to be scared of this one. Of course this one was attached to Derek, who was growling lightly, possibly because Stiles had been standing a foot from the bed without touching him for a little longer than maybe he should have been.

He forced himself to move forward, to kneel behind Derek on the bed and run a hand down his spine. Derek shifted, pressing up against his palm, and the contact made Stiles smile. There was no need for him to be panicking, he reminded himself, taking a deep breath. Time to take inventory. The bottle of lube and a condom (purchased by Derek because there was no _way_ Stiles could buy condoms from anywhere without it making to back to his dad) sat on the bedspread beside him. His fingers slid from Derek's tailbone just a little south to brush over the top of his ass crack before he lost courage and they fell away.

Derek shifted again, biting out "If you're not ready..." voice clearly strained.

Stiles shook his head, "No, I am," thought it was a little squeakier than he intended and he was fairly sure Derek could hear his somewhat erratically beating heart. "Just give me a moment." The bottle of lube was heavy in his hand and, when he squeezed some into his palm, surprisingly cold.

He blinked for a moment because surely that couldn't be nice to have up your ass, but Derek said "Stiles," in this surprisingly needy way that had him sliding his fingers through the stuff, trying to make it at least a little closer to body temperature before he started touching. Still, Derek sucked in a breath when Stiles tentatively ran a slick finger over his hole. Then he had to pause because he should know what to do; he'd read about this, but he couldn't quite remember. For some reason he didn't think his half-panicked first thought of _just poke it in_ was the best idea. Derek shifted, and Stiles could practically feel the frustration as he started to turn. "Stiles," he said again, with an undercurrent of frustration and an air of patience that made Stiles wince.

"No, you don't get to say my name like that; I want to do this." He started, trying not to look down because Derek's cock was still hard, pointing up and flushed in a way that made Stiles mouth water and he couldn't think about it because if he did he'd want to touch and taste, and that isn't supposed to be what's happening.

"If you're not ready-" Derek tried again and Stiles shook his head emphatically.

"I _am_. Now move back, I can't get to your butt from here," and really he cannot have just used butt in a sexual context.

"You've barely touched me and you're panicking," Derek pointed out, voice surprisingly reasonable considering the state of his dick. Which Stiles wasn't supposed to be thinking about. "We don't need to do this right now."

"But I _want_ to do this right now," Stiles whined. "I mean it. Turn around again? Please?"

Derek looked like he wanted to press the point but instead he sighed and leant over to kiss Stiles, sharp and heady, and Stiles wanted to wind his fingers into his hair but they were still covered in lube and he didn't think Derek would appreciate it. "One more chance," he mumbled against Stiles lips, "but only one because I don't know how long I can control myself like this."

Stiles shivered, closing his eyes as Derek shifted back onto his hands and knees, and steeled himself. Time to get real. He took in another deep breath, like it was going to have become somehow more effectual over the short conversation, and gently slid his finger over Derek's hole again. He was struck by the belated realisation that people did finger themselves and that trying it on himself first maybe would've made him less likely to panic, but he pushed it away in favour of focussing on sliding his finger into Derek's ass. Which. Wow. His first thought was tight, followed quickly by _hot_ and the thought of that squeezing around his dick made his mouth dry out. He shivered, shifting position on the bed so he could watch the slide of his finger in and out better. Derek made a rumbling noise, leaning back a little, and saying "Another."

"_Fuck_," Stiles mumbled, pressing a second finger against the edge of Derek's hole. He really hadn't been prepared. It wasn't like he didn't understand the biology, and in a moment of panic earlier in the week he'd even measured his dick and his fingers to make sure he knew about how many to use. That just didn't seem to matter as he pressed his second finger in and Derek _shuddered_ back onto it, and surely there was no way his dick was going to fit in there no matter how much it wanted to.

"Come on," Derek hissed, and Stiles realised he was rocking his hips a little onto his hand. He licked his lips, eyes meeting Derek's where the older man was staring back over his shoulder, and shifted closer, gripping his hip. His fingers curled inside Derek, and Stiles almost didn't notice, enthralled by the breathy noises coming out of his mouth, until he'd passed over the same spot a couple of times and Derek's hips snapped back as he let out a long groan. "Now. Come on," he said, voice rough in a way that made Stiles' cock twitch. But that wasn't the plan.

So he said "No," in what he thought was a remarkably calm voice given the situation.

"What?" Derek snarled, which was a little less intimidating when he'd leaned forward to press his forehead against Stiles bedspread.

"No," Stiles' repeated, rubbing over the spot again to see if Derek's hips would jerk back again. His mind helpfully supplied the words _prostate stimulation_ and he couldn't help thinking it wasn't exactly the time.

Derek growled. "Stiles, if you do not fuck me right now I will-"

"No. Don't use your shut up voice on me. You wanted to do this my way," Stiles pointed out, twisting his fingers and feeling Derek clench around them.

"I never said that-" Derek started, before a groan cut him off as Stiles carefully pressed a third finger into him.

"You implied it," Stiles murmured, mostly entranced by how tight Derek felt around his fingers. He was fairly sure the amount of blood rushing south was making him lightheaded.

"I'm being deadly serious, I will hurt you," Derek gasped, but the threat was kind of ruined by the way he was rolling his hips into the thrust of Stiles' fingers.

Stiles shook his head, still mesmerised. "God, have a little patience," he admonished, crooking his fingers.

Then Derek said "Please," in a breathless broken voice that sent shivers down Stiles' spine.

"Okay," he said, softly. And then again, "Okay," as he slid his fingers out, pressing a kiss into the side of Derek's hip because he had to kiss something and his lips were too far away. The foil of the condom packet almost slipped out of his slick fingers as he grasped at it eagerly. He could hear Derek shifting impatiently on the sheet, but he forced himself to not move too fast as he rolled the latex onto his dick. Dazedly he realised more lube would probably be a good idea, and grabbed the bottle to pour more into his hand.

"Fucking hurry up," Derek growled. Stiles looked up and let out a cut off moan, hand tightening on his dick, because Derek was stroking himself, hand slow and firm.

"Stop _bitching_," he said, feeling proud when his voice didn't come out too strained and moving into position behind Derek. The tip of his cock brushed Derek's entrance and he shivered, bracing himself to push forward.

"I'm not bitching," Derek started, but whatever he wanted to say he was doing was cut off by a shudder as Stiles pressed the head of his dick into him. But then he had to stop because _fuck_, no matter how much his stamina had improved since he and Derek had gotten together he was really unprepared and if he didn't take a moment he was going to come right then. Deep breaths helped, so he kept them up as he slowly started to press forward again.

He breathed out a "Jesus," as Derek practically whined a "This is so unfair." Then all of a sudden his hips were pressed against Derek's ass, and this? This was the best he'd ever felt. He let his hands rest at Derek's waist, thumbs stroking the skin slightly. Derek shifted, pressing back against him harder, reminding him he should probably move. A shudder ran through him as he pulled out, just far enough to be able to thrust back in, the movement pulling a moan from his lips. There was no way he could focus on deep breathing anymore, but that was okay because there was absolutely nothing to worry about. All there was in the world was the clench of Derek's body around him and that was _perfect_.

Derek groaned beneath him, long and loud, and maybe Stiles should have been reaching around to touch him or something but all he could get his fingers to do was grip Derek's waist tighter as he thrust into him. "This is going to be embarrassingly fast," he ground out, trying to shove down the feeling that was already making his hips start to stutter. Derek just growled in answer, pressing his forehead harder into the bedspread, and Stiles realised he could _hear_ him jerking off. That was the beginning of the end, his hips snapped forward once, twice, and then was coming, doubling over with his hips rocking as if he could get even deeper into Derek than he already was. He was murmuring half words against Derek's spine, fingers digging into his skin, as he let the aftershocks roll through him.

Derek was still trying to rock back onto him, breathy whines escaping his mouth with every moment. Stiles pulled out slowly, stomach flipping a little when Derek made a protesting noise, but ignoring it in favour of pushing at Derek's shoulder.

"Come on. Move." It felt like he'd briefly lost the power to actually explain anything with his orgasm, but Derek seemed to understand, shifting to lie on his back so Stiles could plaster himself against his side and let his own hand join Derek's on his dick. He pressed his mouth to the skin below Derek's jaw, sweat and stubble against his tongue, and nipped lightly, meaning only to push him further towards his own orgasm. Derek, though, surged upwards, pulling himself over Stiles and bumping his head up with a nose against Stiles' chin until he could mouth at his neck. He managed a belated "Hey," but he was well aware that he couldn't do anything to stop Derek by this point. It wasn't a surprise when Derek came just a few moments later, with a scrape of his teeth against Stiles' pulse point, come landing in streaks on Stiles' stomach. "Gross," he complained.

Derek's only reply was to let his weight down, settling firmly enough against Stiles that he couldn't get up. Unsurprising; he tended to lose his words after he came even worse than Stiles did.

"Hey," Stiles said again. "I have to at least throw the condom out." He managed to get it off one handed, hoping in vain that Derek would decide to move. No luck, of course, Derek just plucked it from his fingers. Stiles had no idea how he tied it off without seeming to move at all but seconds later it was flying across the room in a way that would've made him _really_ mad if it hadn't landed neatly in the wastebasket. "You suck," he said.

Derek huffed, nipping his neck sharply in a way that said something along the lines of 'Shut up, and enjoy the afterglow.' So Stiles did.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
